Forming fabrics are known which have weave designs having two independent woven layers which are interconnected during weaving by a plurality of binder weft yarns. The binder yarns are woven as pairs such that, while a first pair member forms (or completes) the continuous unbroken weave pattern of the of non-binding weft yarns in the paper side (PS) layer, the second member interlaces with at least one warp yarn from the machine side (MS) layer so as to bind that layer to the PS layer. The pair members then exchange position (being directed during weaving from one layer to the other) so that the second member then continues the PS layer weave pattern so that it is unbroken and continuous while the first interlaces with a second, different warp yarn from the MS layer. Each exchange forms a segment of the continuous unbroken PS weave pattern. Such fabrics are known and have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,627 (Seabrook et al.) and others. Each binder yarn is said to be “intrinsic” in that it contributes to and is part of the PS surface pattern; additionally, each contributes to the interconnection of the PS and MS layers. Fabrics of this type are known as “SSB” or “sheet support binder” type forming fabrics in the papermaking arts.
While satisfactory in many respects, there is always a desire to improve on what has been done previously. The present invention is directed to resolving some of the shortcomings of the known prior art fabrics, particularly with respect to fabric guiding on a paper machine which is influenced by the MS layer contact surface. With certain twills, on the MS layer contact side, guiding can be an issue as the fabric tends to displace in the cross direction based on the twill. In view of this, it would be desirable to provide a forming fabric that addresses this and other issues.